siren_fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills: Each Spellbook can have both an Active and a Party skill (but may not have any). The party skill is a passive (always on) skill. The active skill has a MP cost to use. Active Skills: The basic active skills are a boosted element attacks. *Burn (2x ATK) -> Blaze (4x ATK) -> Inferno (6x ATK) *Ice (2x ATK) -> Ice Spear (4x ATK) -> Ice Smash (6x ATK) -> Arctic ice mallet (7x ATK) *Gust (2x ATK) -> Squall (4x ATK) -> Tornado (6x ATK) *Light (2x ATK) -> Judgement (4x ATK) -> Retribution (6x ATK) -> Shining (7x ATK) *Dark (2x ATK) -> Gloom (4x ATK) -> Void (6x ATK) -> Death Cloud (7x ATK) *Earth Mine (4x ATK green) And elemental attacks versus many/all enemies: *Fire Breath -> Fire Wind (2x ATK) -> Fire Storm (3x ATK) *Ice Breath -> Ice Wind (2x ATK) -> *Earth Breath -> Earth Wind (2x ATK) -> *Light Breath -> Light Wind (2x ATK) -> Light Storm (3x ATK) *Dark Breath -> Dark Wind (2x ATK) -> There are also skills that are non-elemental damge, such as poison damage and HP cutting: *Bio -> Venom (strong) -> Apocalypse (deadly) *Gravity (10% of HP lost) -> Gravity Core (20%) -> Black Hole (30%) And healing skills: *Heal (3x REC) -> Heartheal (5x REC) -> Restore Body (100% HP) Additionally there are skills to boost ATK of your team: *Charge Gate (10%) -> Break Gate (30%) -> Terminate (50%) *Overrun (150% - 1 turn) and to lower enemy ATK or apply a chance to block attacks: *Guard Gate (10% down) -> Protect Gate (30%) -> Succumulate (50%) *Paralyze (20% chance) -> Bind (40%) -> Petrify (60%) -> Stone Coffin (100% - 1 turn) Skills that delay (or increase the enemy monsters counter) *Delay (increase by 1) -> Veteran tactics ? -> Lastly there are the transmutation skills to change the colors of the cards, for example: *Air (green) to Heart, Dark to Heart, Light to Heart, etc. *Air (green) to Burn (red), Ice (blue) to Burn (red), Ice to Air, etc. *Heart to Dark, etc. Party Skills: Shield: Defensive Party skill blocking incoming elemental damage by a given percent. Normal, Shield = 5% block, Hard Shield = 10% block, Rigid wall = 15% block. There are rare spellbooks with multi-elemental shielding as well * Red shield -> Red Hard Shield -> Red Rigid wall * Blue Shield -> Blue Hard Shield -> Blue Rigid wall * Green Shield -> Green Hard Shield -> Green Rigid wall * White Shield -> White Hard Shield -> White Rigid wall * Black Shield -> Black Hard Shield -> Black Rigid wall * Defense Doctrine (block 5% of all incoming damage) -> Impregnable (block 7.5% of all) Multi-elemental shields have names similar to the following (blocks Blue + White) * Shield of Torrent and Flash (5%) -> Solid Shield of Torrent and Flash (10%) -> Firm Block of Torrent and Flash (15%) Spear: Offensive party skill increasing elemental attack by a given percentage. Normal, Spear = 25% increase, Sharp Spear = 50% increase, Magic Spear = 75% increase. There are Multi-element spears as well. * Red Spear -> Red Sharp Spear -> Red Magic Spear * Blue Spear -> Blue Sharp Spear -> Blue Magic Spear * Green Spear -> Green Sharp Spear -> Green Magic Spear * White Spear -> White Sharp Spear -> White Magic Spear * Black Spear -> Black Sharp Spear -> Black Magic Spear * Attack Doctrine (25% increase to all elemental damage) Multi-elemental spears have names similar to the following (increase red and black) * Spear of Hellfire and Twilight (25%) Elemental Damage per turn: These skills will deal some damage each turn, based on the element and ATK of the spellbook. *Verdant Magic (green) *Source Flame (red) *Jet Black Silence (black) *Infernal Waltz (1/2 ATK red) *Frozen Assult (1/2 ATK blue) *Natural Disturbance (1/2 ATK green) *Luminous Shockwave (1/2 ATK white) *Umbral Onslaught (1/2 ATK black) *Heavenly Fury (red+) Recovery: This party skill gives some recovery each turn. * Nightingale (1/4 REC) -> Nanomachines (1/2 REC) Indomitable Spirit: Survival: Survive an attack with only 1 HP Ramping passive skills: These skills increase the ATK or REC by some amount (or %??) each turn. * Angel's Providence (REC) * Demon's Providence (ATK)